


Edge of the Cup (#109 Golf)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [155]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Golf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian learns a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of the Cup (#109 Golf)

Charlie cringed as the ball rolled to the edge of the cup and stopped.

“It’s okay Ian, that happens to pros.”

Ian was turning colors and the club in his hand was beginning to bend.

“Don’t break the club, it won’t help.” Charlie said quickly.

Teaching Ian to play golf had been his father’s idea. Part of his sweet if occasionally awkward attempts to bond with Ian.

What no one could have predicted was just how bad Ian was. His driving had brute strength but his putting was nightmarish.

“Alan.” Ian’s voice was tight. “This might not be my game.”


End file.
